Dawn
by Newind
Summary: Kagome's childhood friend come to fuedal age. What'll happen? Will she stay and help out?
1. Default Chapter

"Umm. Kagome?" Akegata asked as she neared the well. Akegata is three years younger than Kagome, therefore 13. She is her childhood best friend. They drew apart after Kagome was busy with the shikon no tama. Deciding that she wanted to reunite with Kagome, she went to the shrine, just to see her waving goodbye to her family and entering the hut that contained the well. Puzzled, she followed her childhood friend into the hut. Just to find Kagome jump in. Seeing nothing below, she swung a leg over, took a deep breath and jumped in. Panic filled her as she neared the ground, which quickly turned into astonishment as swirling bright lights surrounded her. She felt the sensation of flying and allowed herself a small smile. Suddenly, she felt solid ground beneath her. Shakily she stood up, looking upwards, she saw..light? Puzzlement engulfed her as she grasped some vines that were growing on the walls of the well and started to climb out.  
  
Her jaw dropped open when she saw the scene before her. Lush green grass swayed under the gentle wind's power. Strong and large trees surrounded her. She spied a small village in the distance and decided to go there. 'Maybe that's where Kagome is. Anyway, HOW IN THE WORLD DID I GET HERE?!' A thousand questions were running in her mind as she walked past a paddy field. She smiled at how rich the plantation was. 'Had Kagome leave me because of this place?' she wondered. When she stepped into the village, she was greeted by dirt. As soon as she registered the weight of someone on her back, she flipped over and proceeded to kick and trash about.  
  
Inuyasha growled as he tried to hold this wrench on the ground while she thrashed, and succeeding punching him on the cheek. That. Caught him off guard. Akegata use both her legs and pushed the demon off her. She quickly stood up and watched warily of what would happen.  
  
"Ake.Akegata?" A feminine voice said behind her. Akegata whirled around to see Kagome staring at her in shock. Akegata relaxed and unclenched her fists.  
  
"Hello Kagome." She replied calmly.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Kagome demanded. Akegata's head snapped up. Never once in her life had Kagome used that tone. Hurt flashed in her eyes so quickly, even Inuyasha wasn't sure. "Why, can't I just see you?" Akegata retorted, trying to keep her voice in control at the same time trying not to cry. Kagome opened her mouth to reply when Kaede interrupted. "Who are you?" she voiced the feudal people's thoughts. Akegata turned to face her.  
  
"I am Akegata. I am..." She trailed off, debating weather she is Kagome's friend or not. Then she thought of the times when Kagome ignored her when she called out to her, and whenever she spoke to Kagome, Kagome dismissed her. Akegata shook her head. "I used to be Kagome's friend." She said sorrowfully and bowed her head.  
  
"Akegata, we.we need to talk." Kagome said and started to the Inuyasha forest, making a gesture for Akegata to follow her, and a nice 'sit' for Inuyasha when he attempted to follow. He growled. Stiffly, Akegata followed.  
  
As they neared a clearing of trees and grass, Kagome stopped and turned around. Akegata just stood expressionless and staring at her previous friend.  
  
"Akegata." Her expressionless mask disappeared, replaced by anger.  
  
"No, Kagome.You promised! You promised that we would be inseperateble and not keep anything from each other, no matter what! How could you do this? You lied. You broke an important promise. Whenever I called to you back home, you ignored me and made an excuse when I talked to you." Akegata was crying now. Kagome was shocked and hurt. Her friend seldom cried. Infact, she only saw her cry once. Kagome walked up to her, wanting to comfort her, but she was afraid to.  
  
"Akegata, please, let me explain. I wanted so much to tell you this part of my life." She begged. Akegata looked up at her. "Then? Why didn't you?"  
  
"I didn't want your life to be in danger. You don't understand this part. The stuff I'm doing here is dangerous. Fighting against demons who are tons dangerous than you think! Knowing you, if I told you this, you would want to come with me! And whenever I talked to you or heard you call, I wanted to blurt out the truth! I'm sorry. I'm sososo.sorry.." Kagome had tears leaking out of her eyes now. Guilt and hurt washed over her as she bowed her head. They stood there for a few minutes until Kagome was shocked by two arms hugging her. She looked down at her black haired companion and smiled. Kagome hugged back tightly.  
  
"Are those demons more dangerous than Mr. Powell?" Akegata joked with a small smile. Kagome grinned. "Worse." She said and let out a laugh. Akegata broke the embrace and held Kagome at arms length, looking seriously up at her. "I forgive you, but NEVER do that again. Promise me and don't break it."  
  
"I promise." Kagome said, equally serious, and engulfed her best friend once again in a hug.  
  
"Ka-chan, you were right about one thing." Akegata smiled up at her.  
  
A few seconds later, a big 'no' echoed in the forest.  
  
~~~@# Rewind for Inu POV I growled at the retreating backs of the two girls. Half of me wanted to follow them, and the other half wanting to tear that wench up into pieces for punching me and hurting Kagome. Kagome. The hurt on her face was unbearable. I actually wanted to embrace her. No, I can't be falling for her! Argh! Stop thinking!  
  
I waited until they disappeared in the forest, then ran after them, ignoring the protests of the humans. I followed their scent to a clearing, and hid among some bushes. Kagome stared out by saying the girl's name. I could hear sadness in her voice. I clenched my fist.  
  
"No, Kagome.You promised! You promised that we would be inseperateble and not keep anything from each other, no matter what! How could you do this? You lied. You broke an important promise. Whenever I called to you back home, you ignored me and made an excuse when I talked to you." Akegata was crying now. Huh? I listened and watched. "Akegata, please, let me explain. I wanted so much to tell you this part of my life." She begged. Akegata looked up at her. "Then? Why didn't you?"  
  
"I didn't want your life to be in danger. You don't understand this part. The stuff I'm doing here is dangerous. Fighting against demons who are tons dangerous than you think! Knowing you, if I told you this, you would want to come with me! And whenever I talked to you or heard you call, I wanted to blurt out the truth! I'm sorry. I'm sososo.sorry.." Kagome had tears leaking out of her eyes now. I could feel the guilt and hurt my Kagome was experiencing. What the? No. she is NOT my Kagome. My Kagome sounds nice. Stop thinking that! They stood there for a few minutes. I couldn't believe it. So that was why Kagome was so depressed every time she came.  
  
Suddenly, Akegata threw her arms around Kagome. I could see Kagome brighten up as she hugged back. I felt jealous. Somehow, I wanted to feel her arms around me than that girl.  
  
"Are those demons more dangerous than Mr. Powell?" Who's the Powell guy? Kagome grinned. "Worse." She said and let out a laugh. I smiled at her laugh, glad to see her happy again. Akegata broke the embrace and held Kagome at arms length, looking seriously up at her. "I forgive you, but NEVER do that again. Promise me and don't break it." I started to like that kid also; she had spunk and a strong punch, remembering his first encounter with that cat.  
  
"I promise." Kagome said, equally serious, and engulfed her best friend once again in a hug.  
  
"Ka-chan, you were right about one thing." Akegata smiled up at her. Uh oh. I knew that kind of smile. A few moments later, I winced at the pitch of voice Kagome was using.  
  
~~~@# end of Inu's POV. Hi, I'm not sure weather I should continue or not, so please tell me if you want me to continue. Thanks, Ja! 


	2. Chapter1

Kagome stomped off, leaving Akegata shaking her head. A minute later, she realized that she didn't know the way back and started running towards the direction where Kagome went.  
  
~~~~at the village~~~~ "Kagome! Let go! Ow!" Akegata cried as Kagome pulled her sensitive ear and started towards the well. Inuyasha and the gang just watched in amusement at the scene played out in front of them. 'Uh?! What the hell?! I'm going soft! We're supposed to be looking for the Shikon Shards!' Inuyasha thought suddenly.  
  
"Oi! Kagome! Hurry up and leave the kid. We're wasting time." Inuyasha called, annoyed. "SIT BOY!" WHAM Inuyasha's face met dirt. Akegata stared wide eyed. "Cool!" They were at the well now. Kagome tried to push Akegata inside. Akegata squirmed out of her grasp and ran behind Miroku. "Kiara Akegata Wong. Come back here this instant and get your butt into that well!" Kagome yelled and reached behind Miroku to grab her stubborn friend. Instead, grabbed Miroku's butt. He looked like he was in heaven.  
  
"Oh my beautiful Kagome. I didn't know you liked my backside as I love yours!" Miroku had hearts in his eyes as his perverted hand found it's way to Kagome's own butt. Kagome quickly removed her hand and slapped Miroku full force. Inuyasha looked ready to kill. Kagome turned towards the laughter. Akegata and Shippo were on their backs laughing their heads off. Kagome growled and dragged the paralyzed laughing Akegata to the rim of the well. As soon as Akegata knew where she was, she yelped and ran behind Inuyasha. "What the- brat! Stop hiding and go home!" he yelled and tried to move away. But Akegata had a good hold on him. "NO! I'm going to stay here! If you chuck me into the well, I'll just come back! By the way, can I touch your ears?" Akegata asked innocently.  
  
"NO!" Kagome sighed and slumped her sholdres in defeat. "Fine..fine.." Akegata smiled and ran to hug Kagome. Kagome hugged her back. 'Man!' Akegata thought. 'I haven't had fun for a long time till' now. This place is doing me good'  
  
~~~~******** I know it's quite short and ummmm...weird. funny uh? Sad and then suddenly humerous. Dunno what happened to me, defiantly not myself. Tell me if you like this, or you'll r not gonna get another chapter. *smirks evily*  
  
Angry people(as if anybody likes my fics): SIT!  
  
WHAM 


	3. author's note

Hi, sorry bout the umm.inconvenince..of the 2nd chapter of Dawn, the REAL chapter 2 is coming up. SORRY!!  
  
Ps. Tell me if u want the funny chapter up, or do u want me to take it down.  
  
Thanka! 


End file.
